


Dance a Dream

by wonderminterplus



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Princess Tutu
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dreams anything is possible. And you can never be sure who'll you'll meet in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance a Dream

Ahriu knew she was dreaming when she saw the being before her. She couldn’t quite tell the gender of purple clad jester like being that floated. There was a masculine quality to it, yet at the same time there was a female grace and litheness to it as it flew about her. The voice when it spoke didn’t help.

“Hi! I’m Nights.” the being said in a voice that Ahiru could not place as either male or female.

“Uh… hi. I’m Ahiru.” Ahiru said, in awe in how this being moved so gracefully.

Nights smiled at Ahriu then bowed before her. 

“You don’t need to do that!” Ahiru cried, a little surprised by the odd gesture.

“I think it’s only polite to bow before I ask for a dance.” Nights said, offering out its hand. “So, shall we?”

Ahiru was surprised again. Normally she was the one asking for others to dance with her when she was Princess Tutu. She looked at Nights hand, unsure if she should take it.

“I… don’t know. I’m not really that great…” she started.

Nights only smiled more and gently took hold of Ahiru’s hand. Ahiru gave a gasp as she could feel a warm feeling spread through her. A wonderful feeling.

“What… what is that?” she asked.

“The feeling you get when dance. It doesn’t matter if others think it’s good or not. What matters is if it makes you happy.” Nights said.

Before she realized it, Ahiru was smiling. She nodded to Nights and the two began to dance. Ahiru was not sure if it had anything to do with the beings power of floating, but as they danced together she felt almost weightless. She and the being were matching each other perfectly, as if they had rehearsed this dance for months. 

She didn’t know how long they danced. All she knew was one moment she was caught in the dance, and then she had stopped and was bowing to the purple jester.

“That was wonderful.” Nights said. “Thank you for dancing with me. I would love to dance with you more, but it’s time to wake up.”

Ahiru woke up that morning with a smile on her face.


End file.
